And All That Could Have Been
by Elindrah
Summary: [SPOILERS DH] E até quando é “para sempre”?  [LupinTonks]


**Disclaimer: **Por incrível que pareça, Harry Potter não me pertence, tá? É tudo da tia Jô, Warner & cia. Porque se fossem meus, Lupin e Tonks NUNCA teriam morrido de maneira tão tonta. (sim, estou revoltada u.u')

E claro, a música And All That Could Have Been pertence ao Nine Inch Nails (ou ao Tio Trent, vulgo Severus Snape \o\)

**Resumo: **E até quando é "para sempre"? SPOILERS DH [LupinTonks

* * *

**And All That Could Have Been**

* * *

– E então, eles foram felizes para sempre. Fim. – Andromeda fechou o antigo livro de contos de fadas trouxa. Ela gostava daquelas histórias e gostava de lê-las para sua filha. Tranquilizava-a e a fazia dormir como um anjinho, _na maioria das vezes._

– Para sempre? E até quando é para sempre? – A voz infantil e vivaz fez-se ouvir no quarto.

Andromeda a fitou, os pequenos olhos castanhos, tão parecidos com os seus próprios, brilhavam de curiosidade. Dora sempre fora muito curiosa, muito perspicaz, sempre com uma pergunta para fazer, sempre querendo saber mais. Sempre tão amável.

Deixando o livro sobre a pequena mesa de cabeceira, a pequena Tonks viu sua mãe se levantar da cadeira estofada ao lado de sua cama, e caminhar para a janela a fim de fechar as cortinas.

_E até quando é para sempre?_

Finalmente, Andromeda caminhou até sua cama, depositando um beijo de boa noite em sua testa, não lhe passando despercebido o ar de interrogação que sua filha ainda tinha. Ao fechar a porta, ela simplesmente respondeu:

– Temo que apenas você possa descobrir a resposta para essa pergunta, Dorinha. Boa noite, filha, durma com os anjos. – E saiu do quarto.

Tonks ainda se lembrava de ter achado sua mãe mais enigmática do que nunca aquele dia. Talvez, ela simplesmente não soubesse a resposta e disse-lhe aquilo para despistar.

* * *

_Breeze still carries the sound_

_Maybe i'll disappear_

_Tracks will fade in the snow_

_You won't find me here_

* * *

As coisas não iam nada bem em seu casamento. Sentada próxima a lareira, Tonks se perguntava se talvez não tivesse sido precipitada demais. Mas, ela o amava tanto... e ela sabia que esse sentimento era recíproco. Então, por que? 

Talvez, ela tenha se iludido. A ilusão das garotas apaixonadas que pensam que podem mudar tipos problemáticos. Ela sempre soube de todos os problemas dele, ela sempre viu o olhar melancólico nos olhos azuis, mesmo nos momentos mais alegres.

Mas, sempre a haviam dito o quão alegre e cheia de vida ela era, talvez... talvez, ela pudesse lhe transmitir um pouco da sua alegria, doar-lhe um pouco de sua própria vida, tudo para vê-lo feliz. Talvez, ela pudesse curá-lo.

Ilusão.

Ele estava soterrando a ambos com pessimismo. Ela percebia que ele se sentia desconfortável quando estavam juntos, a culpa devia estar-lhe pesando nos ombros. Então, ela dizia o quanto o amava e que mais nada importava, só para vê-lo se fechar ainda mais em culpa, ouvi-lo dizer o quanto aquilo era errado.

Tinha vontade de gritar, dizer-lhe que o errado era ele em pensar daquela maneira. Mas, ela apenas se calava. Não queria brigar com ele. Não com uma guerra batendo-lhes a porta.

* * *

_Ice is starting to form_

_Ending what had begun_

_I am locked in my head_

_With what i've done_

* * *

Ela havia acabado de dar-lhes a notícia e não tinha a mínima idéia do que pensar. Seu pai, apesar das feições tranquilas que sempre tivera, ostentava um ar de receio. Casar-se com um lobisomem? Está certo que ela havia levado Lupin para ir jantar em sua casa, conhecer seus pais. Sua mãe gostara muito dele, elogiou-o bastante. Mas entre gostar e aprovar um casamento, até a própria Tonks reconhecia, era um passo muito grande. 

Viu seus pais trocarem um olhar de entendimento, que não durou mais do que dois segundos. Ela apertava as mãos uma na outra, estava terrivelmente ansiosa. Andromeda levantou-se da mesa de jantar, o que lhe proporcionou um sobressalto. Então, ela olhou diretamente para a sua mãe, vendo um brilho de compreensão nos olhos dela.

Sim, talvez, aquele momento trouxesse mais lembranças a Andromeda do que ela gostaria de admitir.

– Mudaria alguma coisa se nós dissessemos que "não"? - Ela perguntou, enigmática.

Era uma pergunta interessante. E Tonks percebeu que já sabia a resposta. Ela sempre estivera ali, pronta para ser dita a quem quisesse e não quisesse escutar.

– Não. – Ela respondeu com um fiapo de voz, apesar de em momento nenhum ter quebrado o contato visual com a sua mãe.

Andromeda deu-lhe um sorriso triste – Então, não há nada que nós possamos fazer, filha. Mas, saiba que estaremos sempre aqui. – Levantou os braços, num claro pedido de abraço.

Tonks sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria. Levantou-se em um pulo, abraçando longamente sua mãe, admirando-a por aquela decisão.

Seus pais não aprovavam seu casamento, mas estavam dispostos a abrir mão disso para vê-la feliz.

Abençoada seja a capacidade que o ser humano tem de amar tanto, a ponto de abrir mão de algo pela felicidade do próximo.

Ela esperava ser assim um dia.

* * *

_I know you tried to rescue me_

_Didn't let anyone get in_

_Left with a trace of all that was_

_And all that could have been_

* * *

Então, é assim que tudo acabaria? 

Ela fizera essa pergunta a si mesma no instante em que o viu sair pela porta. Estava transtornado. Dissera-lhe que aquilo fora um erro, uma loucura, que ele não queria condenar mais ninguém com a sua _maldição_.

– Pare. – O pedido não foi mais do que um sussurro. Ela estava absolutamente estática ao vê-lo agir daquela maneira. Tão _covarde_. Não era ele. O Lupin que ela conhecia e aprendera a amar, nunca cogitaria a idéia de lhe deixar sozinha em um momento como aquele.

Mas, ele não pareceu ouvir seu pedido e continuou a falar todas aquelas palavras horríveis. E de alguma forma, ela podia ver o quanto ele sofria ao dizer tudo aquilo.

– Remus, por favor, não vamos voltar a discutir isso novamente! – Disse-lhe com a voz embargada pelo choro. Mas não iria desistir – Não é errado! Nós vamos lutar, e você sempre soube que eu nunca me importei com a opinião dos outros! Nós temos um ao outro e agora também temos um bebê e, por favor, não me diga que isso é errado... – Parou, impossibilitada de continuar.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles. Parecia que aquele era um ponto crucial na relação dos dois. Todo cuidado era pouco pra escolher o próximo caminho daquela trajetória.

E então a escolha foi feita.

– Desculpe, Dora. Adeus.

E Tonks nunca chorou tanto como naquele dia.

* * *

_Please, Take this_

_And run far away, Far away from me_

_I am tainted_

_The two of us _

_Were never meant to be_

* * *

Hogwarts era a visão do caos. 

Feitiços voavam em todas as direções, enquanto o corredor começava a ficar abarrotado de corpos. Mortos, feridos, assustados. Alguns corriam tentando se salvar, enquanto outros corriam na exata direção oposta – para o confronto.

Quase indiferente a tudo isso, Tonks corria. Seu coração batia rápido como nunca e suas pernas formigavam pelo ritmo forte imposto a elas. Mas, quem se importava com isso? A cada corredor, a cada lance de escada por qual ela passava sua angústia aumentava ainda mais, e ela sentia um bolo se formar em sua garganta. Por que é que ela não o achava? Ela só queria encontrá-lo, certificar-se de que ele estava bem e então lutar ao seu lado. Juntos.

Encontrou-o próximo ao Hall duelando com dois Comensais mascarados. Lupin duelava bem, mas ele não iria aguentar muito tempo contra aqueles dois. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu em direção a ele, estuporando um dos dois Comensais. Lupin azarou o outro, derrubando-o temporariamente.

Ele então a olhou, surpreso e alíviado.

– Você não devia estar com Ted?

– Você sabe que eu não iria sossegar enquanto não estivesse aqui. Ele está com a minha mãe, não se preocupe...

– Eu sei que ele está em boas mãos. Eu me preocupo com você...

Tonks sorriu pra ele fracamente, seu melhor sorriso de_ "tudo ficará bem",_ embora ela não tivesse tanta certeza disso naquele momento. Com um aceno de cabeça, ambos correram para fora do castelo, as varinhas em punho.

* * *

_All these pieces and promises and left behinds_

_If only I could see_

_In my nothing_

_You meant everything, everything to me_

* * *

Tonks virou-se para o lado, observando-o dormir silenciosamente. Ela gostava desses momentos, onde era apenas os dois e o silêncio. Gostava de ver suas feições relaxadas, tranquilas. Aquilo transmitia-lhe paz e uma alegria sem precendentes. 

Ainda se lembrava do dia que em ele voltara, apenas duas semanas após terem brigado. Ela abriu a porta temerosa, a varinha em punho. – Quem é? – Tempos difíceis aqueles em que visitas não eram mais bem-vindas.

Então, seus olhares se cruzaram e quase instantâneamente um sentimento de alegria genuíno a preencheu. Ela sorriu fracamente, ainda incerta se devia ter esperanças. Remo parecia um tanto sem jeito e deu-lhe um sorriso de menino que apronta e vem pedir desculpas logo depois.

– Sou eu, Remus John Lupin, casado com Nymphadora Tonks, a quem amo muito. Serei pai em breve e mal posso esperar por isso...

Tonks jogou-se em seus braços, dando uma risada gostosa. Lupin sorriu-lhe amplamente, abraçando-a mais fortemente do que nunca.

Estavam juntos agora e nada mais parecia importar. Nem mesmo a guerra que explodia lá fora.

* * *

_Gone_

_Fading_

_Everything_

* * *

– _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

No calor da batalha, Tonks olhou de relance, com medo do que poderia ver.

Lupin.

E então, tudo pareceu perder o sentido. As cores, os sons, os movimentos, tudo não passava de imagens desfocadas que insistiam em serem vistas. Deu alguns passos incertos na direção dele.

Caído.

E a dúvida se fez certeza em sua mente, atingindo-lhe com a força de um raio.

Morto.

Um grito de desespero irrompeu de sua garganta sem que ela sequer se desse conta. Uma explosão de sentimentos, imagens, risos, choros. Tudo o que foi e _tudo o que poderia ter sido. _

Perdido.

Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado, pegando nos braços o corpo daquele que ela tanto amava, chamando-o como se ele pudesse atendê-la, abrir os olhos e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Remus Jonh Lupin estava morto e _nada_ do que ela fizesse mudaria isso.

Olhou ao seu redor, tentando achar algum rosto conhecido, alguém que pudesse lhe ajudar, mas ela não via ninguém disposto a isso, todos lutando, caindo, morrendo. O mundo não iria parar para ela sentir a sua dor.

Com o coração em pedaços, Tonks, relutantemente, deixou-o onde estava. Doía tanto, tanto, que ela desejou no mesmo instante que um jato de luz verde a atravessasse para que sua dor terminasse de vez.

Foi quando ela se lembrou de Ted. E se envergonhou por tais pensamento egoístas. Afundaria sua tristeza e desespero no âmago de sua alma, pelo menos _por enquanto._ Em suas mãos também estava o destino do mundo, o mundo em que seu filho viveria; o mundo em que Remo morreu lutando.

Abrir a mão de algo pela felicidade do outro. Talvez, Tonks fosse como Andromeda agora.

As lágrimas ainda desciam silenciosas pela sua face quando, num ímpeto, Tonks as limpou. Levantou-se, determinada, a varinha em punho.

Suspirou profundamente e partiu para a batalha, sabendo bem que _nada seria como antes._

Avançou sobre um grupo de Comensais, azarando-os com todos os feitiços que conhecia. A adrenalina corria em suas veias e ela se sentia alerta e entorpecida ao mesmo tempo.

Talvez, mais entorpecida do que alerta.

De repente, uma dor imensurável irrompeu em suas costas e espalhou-se rapidamente por todo o seu corpo. Ela tentou ignorá-la, mas seus joelhos cederam e tudo o que ela pode fazer foi ajoelhar-se, atordoada.

O sangue quente deslizava pelas suas costas, vindo da ferida ocasionada por uma lâmina poderosa. E ela começava a suspeitar do que estava acontecendo.

Estava morrendo.

Ouviu uma risada demoníaca a sua frente e, num último esforço, ela levantou os olhos para a mulher que havia lhe assassinado.

– Desculpe, queridinha, mas nós devemos sempre podar as nossas árvores genealógicas para mantê-las saudáveis. – E com uma gargalhada doente, ela sumiu na escuridão.

O ar faltou-lhe aos pulmões e então ela olhou para o céu, e disse num último suspiro para ninguém ouvir:

– Mãe... cuide do Ted... por mim...

E Tonks tombou.

_E até quando é para sempre?_

* * *

_And_

_All that_

_Could have been_

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Estranha? Sem nexo? Não tão boa? Olha, sei lá, eu só sei que eu PRECISAVA escrever isso! fazer uma última homenagem a esses dois personagens que eu tanto gosto (ou gostava, sei lá)... não sei se a música combinou tão bem com o tema da fic, apesar de eu achá-la bem apropriada pro relacionamento deles. E bem triste também, eu choro toda vez que escuto essa música (ah, e ela não está inteira também. nenhum motivo em especial) ... u.u'_

_Bem, é isso. e claro, comentários são seeempre muito bem vindos, viu? _


End file.
